


The Perfect Fit

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Anna and Kristoff celebrate a very memorable Valentines Day
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @frozines (tumblr) Kristanna Calendar Edition

The day that Anna found the shoebox tucked under their bed, was the day she knew exactly what she was going to give Kristoff for Valentines Day.

She had not taken him for the sentimental sort until she had pulled the box out from the back corner under where his head normally lay. Naturally she had looked inside and she found about a dozen mementos from when they had first started dating. A movie stub from the first film they had seen together – a romantic comedy that while funny, still had Anna in tears when the two people in love finally got together, and of course Kristoff had hugged her tight and stroked her hair in the most caring way she had ever been touched – a receipt from their first date at the coffee shop, a strip of photos from one of those old photo booths they had found at the pier and Anna immediately dragged him into it, a concert stub, the wrist band from that club she made him take her to so that they could go dancing, and a few other little things that came out of his pockets after their dates. And the best part was that Anna was pretty sure she had a picture on her phone to go with every one of those events, even if it was just a quick selfie she took of the two of them. 

Digging a little deeper she found a couple of bobby pins from the first night she had ever slept over at his house. She knew it was from that night because she had bought some fun coloured bobby pins for their evening out and had not had them in her hair since. That night in particular was incredibly special, although she had no photos of _that_ , of course. It was only mere days after that night that he had asked her to move in with him. Unsurprisingly there was a memento in the box from that too; a two dollar and ninety-five cent receipt for the key he had cut for her.

That two dollar and ninety-five cent piece of metal had changed Anna’s life forever. She was over the moon in love with him and moving in with him had been one of the best things in her entire life.

Anna startled when she heard the front door open. Quickly she put all the items back in the box and put it where she had found it. She would have to be sneaky about it, but she had an idea to make him a scrapbook with all those little items and the pictures she had, not to mention adding in some of the things she had kept as well. It was the perfect way to wrap up the little presents she already had planned for the days leading up to the Fourteenth.

She had just gotten to her feet and grabbed the covers to pretend she had been making the bed when he walked into the bedroom.

“Hey Baby, I got you a coffee.”

~ ~ ~

Kristoff woke with Anna’s soft lips pressed against his. He hummed happily and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close while she giggled against his mouth.

“Good morning, Kristoff.”

“Morning,” he smiled, looking up into her gorgeous face. 

“I have a present for you,” she smiled.

“A present? For what?”

“It’s nothing big,” she said as she moved and rolled off of him and over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and reached in to pull out a small stuffed bear holding a red heart with a note on the front. Anna handed it to him and sat up. He moved to sit up with her and then looked at the little folded piece of paper attached to the bear. Inside it said;

_Things I love about you #1 – Your laugh. It always makes me happy. And you always know how to make me laugh with you. To me there is no better sound in the world._

Kristoff looked back up at Anna, feeling the tingle of emotion. “Anna, this is so sweet, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she grinned, and just like her, he did not skip a beat to ask, “Are you curious why it says number one?”

“I am,” he chuckled. 

“Well it’s the first of the month, so you can expect a little gift every day until Valentines.”

Kristoff shook his head slowly, amazed with her gesture. “Baby, you’re too good to me.”

“Well I got the idea from a magazine.”

“Did you?”

“I did, and had a lot of fun putting this plan together.”

“It’s very thoughtful, Anna. Thank you.”

\-----

The next morning, Anna did not give him a gift. She only smiled slyly at him during breakfast and sent him off to work with a long and wonderful kiss. It wasn’t until his lunch break that he found his present for the day. 

Inside his lunch bag he found all of his favourite foods. A clubhouse sandwich with a bag of plain chips, a root beer, pepperoni sticks and cubes of cheddar, and a handful of Hershey Kisses. He wasn’t as partial to chocolate as Anna, but he did like the taste of those especially. Along with all his goodies he found another note.

_Things I love about you #2 – Your eyes. I have gotten lost in them more times than I can count. They are the window into your beautiful soul and I adore them._

Kristoff found himself smiling and was immediately questioned and pestered by his best friend who was sitting on the stacks of cabinetry next to him eating his lunch. He told Sven to bugger off, and as much as he tried to hide the smile, he kept finding it pulling at the corners of his mouth thinking about Anna and how wonderful she was.

\-----

The next day he found an envelope taped to the steering wheel of his truck when he went to drive home. At some point Anna had driven to the construction site, used the spare set of keys to get into his truck, and left him the gift without him seeing her. 

Inside the envelope, the note was at the front. The third thing she loved about him wasn’t expressed to him in words, only a rather crude drawing of a certain intimate part of him and a smiley face with a wicked grin. Blushing crimson, he pulled out the other item in the envelope; a rather provocative picture of Anna on their bed.

He let out a breath and tossed the gift aside to drive straight home. As soon as he was in the door, he gave her a passionate kiss and whispered how much he loved the present and how he planned to show her his gratitude.

\-----

On the fourth of February, Kristoff got out of the shower after a rather long and hard day at work to see a message written on the mirror for him.

_#4 – Your smile is everything_

On the vanity below that was an ice-cold beer dripping with condensation in the steamy bathroom. Kristoff grinned and popped the top of the beer, taking a long and appreciated swig. Anna often came in and out of the bathroom while he was in the shower but he hadn’t known she was placing the days gift there. It was a delightful treat and it was giving him some inspiration to up his game on the gift he had for Anna for Valentines Day.

\-----

Over the next few days, the gifts appeared at different times of the day with different little items with them. A brand new deck of cards with a note about how Anna loved his intelligence, a heart shaped box filled with peanut brittle and a note about how much she loved his compassion, a gift certificate to Lowes because she knew he had his eye on a fancy new Bostitch framing nailer, with a note about how much she loved and admired his work ethic. Every gift gave him a smile and melted his heart even more for the love of his life. 

That night while they were watching a movie, she tossed a bag of his favourite beef jerky at him with a note that read:

_Things I love about you # 8 – Your Strength. You are a Beefcake. *Winky face*_

Kristoff chuckled at her delighted smile and hugged her tight while they finished the movie munching on the jerky and some popcorn. It was moments like that, when they were simply snuggling with each other, that meant the most to him. 

He was astounded by Anna’s level of thoughtfulness in his little gifts. He was inspired by her of course, and had finally thought up something special to go along with what he planned to give her on the most romantic day of the year. He was getting worried however, that his sentiment wouldn’t match what Anna was able to accomplish with her wonderful gesture. The closer the day grew, the more nervous he became. All he wanted was to make it special for her, because she deserved the very best in life.

\---

Five more days passed with five more wonderful little sentiments attached to little gifts from Anna. On the morning of the fourteenth, Anna had made him his favourite breakfast and given him his last little gift; a picture she had painted of his parent’s farm and the house he grew up in as a child. The note simply said;

_I love YOU, Kristoff. More than life itself._

It made him emotional, and for as much as he was able to hold the tears at bay, Anna of course noticed and hugged him tight, following with passionate kisses that sent him off to work. It was a shame that Valentines Day was in the middle of the week, but he had already booked the afternoon off work so that he could surprise Anna with his gift.

~ ~ ~

When Anna got home the house was dark as she expected it to be. It was too bad their first Valentines Day living together was on a Wednesday night and they both had to work the next day, not leaving much of an opportunity to carve out some more time to be with each other. 

She fumbled with the finished scrapbook in her arms as she pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the front door.

Trying to keep a secret from Kristoff, she had to finish the last few pages at work. It was a good thing that the boss took off early and her co-worker didn’t mind. It wasn’t like she was slacking off, she worked diligently to finish her duties early so that she could put the final touched on Kristoff’s gift.

As soon as the door swung open Anna was greeted with soft lighting and the most delicious smell. Kristoff had obviously gotten off of work early to cook her dinner. That morning he did promise her that her gift would be coming in the evening and Anna could not think of any better way to celebrate the special day with the love of her life. He was a fabulous cook, and staying home with him in the comfort of their own home with candlelight, was miles better than even the most romantic restaurant. She could not have asked for a better gift on Valentines. 

Quietly, Anna slipped off her shoes and hung her purse and coat in the front closet, careful to place the scrapbook on the top shelf to give to him later. With him home already she would not have a chance to wrap it, but she could easily fetch it whenever the moment presented itself to give it to him. 

Anna peered around the corner of the kitchen to see him standing at the stove, stirring something. He had a tea towel draped over his shoulder and he was wearing his nicest pair of dark jeans and the black button down that drove her crazy for how sexy he looked in it. Her eyes scanned the kitchen and noted he had already set the table, placed a small bouquet of roses in the middle, lit all the candles, and had the kitchen lights dimmed to further set the mood. Anna took a moment to watch him then and appreciate what he had done. His gestures were always simple, but they spoke volumes about the kind of man he was. 

Stepping into the kitchen proper she approached him with tears tugging at the backs of her eyes. He noticed her right away and turned to her, giving her his brightest smile.

“Happy Valentines Day, Anna. How was work?”

She didn’t answer him right away. Instead she went into his waiting arms and pressed herself against his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into one of his wonderful hugs. She gripped him back, marvelling all over again at the safety and comfort she felt in his arms.

“Work was work,” she mumbled against him. “But now I’m in heaven.”

“Yeah?” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Anna smiled. “This is amazing, Kristoff.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly, kissing the top of her head. “You sit down and relax and I’ll pour you a glass of wine while I finish off dinner.”

After murmuring her thanks between soft kisses, Anna took a seat at the kitchen table and chatted with Kristoff while he finished dinner and served it. Naturally it was all her favourite things and Anna enjoyed every single bite of it just as much as her company and their conversation over dinner about where they wanted to go on vacation in the summer.

Kristoff insisted on clearing the table to do the dishes, so Anna took the opportunity to slip into something more comfortable. She took all her make-up off and let her hair down out of the work updo, running her fingers through to loosen the stands into soft curls that fell over her shoulders. Kristoff always told her how pretty she looked bare faced with her hair down, and oh how could she have forgotten to tell him that was one of the things she loved about him too? Not that it mattered, there were so many things she loved about him she would need eternity to pick one thing every day, and the best thing about all of it was that the way he loved her back let her know that he knew every one of them anyway.

Next, Anna pulled the black satin nightgown with the provocative slit up the side she had purchased for this very evening and slipped it on before going back to the kitchen. Kristoff had cleaned up remarkably fast and was just placing a box on her side of the table when she walked in.

“What’s this?”

Kristoff turned quickly towards her then paused, mouth falling slack and slightly open as his eyes travelled the length of her.

“I… wow, Anna. You look… wow.”

“I take it you like?” Anna giggled, doing a little turn for him.

He cleared his throat, his gaze roaming over her again before meeting her eyes and stepping forward to pull her into another hug. “You are so gorgeous.”

“Well this isn’t your only gift,” she grinned and pushed gently from his arms to retrieve the scrapbook. She returned quickly and handed it to him, wondering what was in the beautifully wrapped box on the table. 

“What’s this?”

“Your Valentines Day gift, silly.”

His eyes went soft. “You’ve already given me so much, Anna.”

“Just look at it,” she prodded, getting emotional already with the anticipation of seeing what Kristoff thought about it.

He let out a breath as soon as he flipped open the book and saw the first page. On it was the receipt from the coffee shop he had taken her to on their first date, a printed picture of the selfie she had taken of them when they were on the sidewalk afterwards, and a note she had written him.

_This was the day my life changed forever. I knew when I went to sleep that night that I had found something special. You are everything I have ever dreamed of, Kristoff. You are the love of my life and I will remember our first date for the rest of my days. I love you so much. Happy Valentines Day._

“You found my shoebox,” he commented in a quiet gruff voice as he stared down at the first page.

Anna could only nod, even though he wasn’t looking at her. She could tell he was getting emotional and she could never stop her own tears when he got that way.

He didn’t say another word as he looked through all the pages with all the mementos from his box and some of the ones Anna had stashed away in her things. He took his time to appreciate each page and when he was done, he turned to Anna, his eyes shimmering with tears, and he hugged her tight. 

“This is the most wonderful gift I have ever been given, Anna. Thank you.”

She wanted to weep she was so happy and in love, but there was more to this Valentines Day, like the gift on the table that was calling her name. What a better way to hold her emotions at bay than by opening a present.

“Can I open mine now?”

Kristoff chuckled and pulled back to look at her with a smile. “Absolutely.”

Anna gave him a small squeal of delight and tore at the paper and opened the plain box. Inside was a puzzle and right away Anna saw things she recognized on the pieces, the most noticeable one being Kristoff’s eyes.

“Is this a puzzle of us?” She grinned up at him.

“It sure is. And you’ll have to put it together to reveal your gift.”

Buzzing with excitement, Anna hastily dumped all the pieces on the table and began to put them together. It was a rather quick one, designed to be put together without too much hassle. Kristoff helped her put all the pieces right side up as Anna pieced then together.

It was a picture of the two of them that his Mom had taken up at their farm. They had been sitting on a bale of hay chatting with the flowered meadows besides the pastures and the sun low in the sky just before twilight, when Bulda had insisted on the picture. As instructed, they had held hands and smiled for the photo. It had always been one of her favourites and Kristoff had turned it into a heart shaped puzzle.

She put the last piece on the table in place when she realized that there was one missing. The last piece, the one featuring their hands, was nowhere to be seen. Kristoff, who had been standing beside her watching her assemble the puzzle, ducked down to the floor, probably to look for the wayward piece. Anna grabbed the box, opening it back up and looking inside to see if it had somehow gotten stuck, but there was nothing.

Turning to ask Kristoff if she he had found it, she pulled out a gasp to realize that he was looking up at her… and he was on his knee. 

“Anna, all my life I felt like my puzzle was missing a piece. Then I met you and I realized that you are the missing piece. You are the perfect fit to my puzzle, Anna, and with you, I am complete. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you marry me?”

Kristoff opened the ring box and inside, next to the most gorgeous engagement ring she had ever seen in her life, was the last piece of the puzzle. 

Her hands came to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. She nodded over and over until she choked out a yes, and she kept chanting the word as Kristoff reached forward and grabbed her hand to place the ring on it.

It was a perfect fit, much like the last piece of the puzzle that Anna had finally put into place after several moments of hugging and kissing her fiancé. With that done, they then took the time to express their love for one another, and it was one of the most beautiful moments of Anna’s entire life.

Later, when they were full of the chocolate cake that Kristoff had picked up for dessert and ready for bed, Anna filled up a glass of water for the both of them before heading back to the bedroom. She glanced at the puzzle on the table one more time and knew right then that she wanted to start another scrapbook with that being page one. From now on, she knew these were going to be the best days of her life, and she could not wait to marry the man of her dreams. 


End file.
